


There's you in everything I do

by barddragonslayer



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, only brief mentions of Kíli Fíli and Legolas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3392522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barddragonslayer/pseuds/barddragonslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The best thing in the whole coffee shop was probably the gorgeous, blonde barista behind the counter, which - wow, that was all Bard could currently think about. </p>
<p>Or the coffee shop AU no one asked for, but got anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There's you in everything I do

**Author's Note:**

> It would be wonderful if you'd leave some kind of comment. Helpful criticism is always welcome, especially since this is my first work I've ever published, so yeah. 
> 
> Big thanks to my beta http://thranduil-lord-of-mirkwood.tumblr.com/

In his old hometown Bard used to have a very strict schedule planned out, starting off with getting his children ready. After leaving the house he would always go to his favorite place on earth, also called the best coffee shop you could ever dream of. He was not exaggerating here, by the way!

Anyway, now that the little family had moved, in hope of a better life, since Bard got a nice job offer here, he made it his purpose in life to find a sweet, little coffee shop just like the other one. Maybe not as nice, but something that would get him through the day, which was only done with a lot of caffeine. Of course the adrenaline, which ran through his veins whenever he stepped his foot into a burning house, determined to try and save every life still left in there, was another thing that kept him rather awake, to say the least.

Now back to his quest to find a new coffee shop. It was rather hard, if he was completely honest. Most of the shops located around the city were Starbucks, which he tried to avoid at all cost. Apart from that he occasionally found a nice shop, but either the coffee was bad or the overall atmosphere was horrible.

On one day, when Bard was already too late for work, he just stumbled in some random shop called 'Mirkwood' without giving much thought to it; and after giving some thought to it, it looked rather nice actually. Still, the best thing in the whole coffee shop was probably the guy behind the counter, which - wow, that was all he could currently think about.   
"What can I get you today?", the barista asked with a low voice, which was joined by a warm smile.

Bard then decided that he could probably like it here, a lot, even if the coffee was bad, though he could not imagine that such a perfect human being, with his silk like blond hair braided over his shoulder, could make anything badly.  

"Just a latte, please -", he peered down at the name tag and added with a smirk "Thranduil."

In retrospect Bard just hoped that he didn’t make a complete fool of himself, because it was literally ages ago that he tried to flirt with anyone. After the death of his wife he had his children to care for and was certainly not determined to find someone new he could welcome in his life, he didn’t even want to.

So, while Bard was doubting himself, he just stared at the gorgeous barista and smiled as if nothing was wrong. That was when he noticed the faintly colored pink ear tips and that was just adorable (it was also a sign that he didn’t fail at life, which was rather reassuring, to be honest).

"There you go." The barista totally hid a smile there, Bard just knew it; or maybe he wanted him to so he wouldn't have to feel bad about himself.   
But when his phone began ringing he was immediately brought back into reality and didn’t feel like the world only consisted of this little coffee shop with the cute barista in it, but rather a big line behind him and his colleague now on the other end of the phone.

"Don't say anything, I'm already running." As Bard slid the phone back into his pocket, he shot the blond barista a small smile and hurried with his coffee in hand out of the door, determined to not get shouted at by his chief.

_____

 

Contrary to popular belief Bards most apologetic smile was not enough to convince anyone to be nice to him when coming in late.

So his day at work basically looked like this; he got yelled at right after stepping foot in the room, then someone (aka the most annoying twins in existence, Fíli and Kíli) accidentally got his coffee to fall down before he could even take a sip.

As if that wasn't bad enough, they had an emergency, which ended in two people still in the house while it collapsed around them. It was a clear thing, the fireman couldn't have done anything for them anymore, but nonetheless it hit some deep hidden spot inside him, which he never wanted anyone to see.

 

Bards three children all spend the night at a friends house, not only because it was Friday, but also because Sigrid was a sweetheart and thought he deserved to have a free day every month. Why did he deserve such amazing kids again?  
Nevertheless, that was the reason why Bard was now running aimlessly through the city, and if anyone was asking, he totally did some exploring. The main reason, however, was that he couldn't get one clear thought and maybe the freezing air would help, which it didn't, by the way, but one can always try.

Eventually he ended up in the same coffee shop as he did this morning, only that the breathtaking barista wasn't standing behind the counter anymore. So Bard ordered a plain black coffee (he would hate himself later for that) and fell down in some seat. He quietly stared out of the window and tried to sort out his thoughts and life in general. Also, the coffee did taste good, which was rather positive, because that meant he could elect this shop as his regular.

 

"Can I get you anything else, Mister?"   
Bards instantly came back into reality when he heard the voice, which belonged to the barista that gave him his coffee this morning and totally dug him, or rather the other way around. Not that he thought about it or memorized the sweet, dark sound of it. No, absolutely not. Why would he do that? That’s insane. - Okay, maybe he did.

"Yeah, another coffee wouldn't be bad, thanks", he said with a tired smile.

When the barista, Thranduil (he could let that name role over his tongue over and over again and it would never sound boring, he was sure of that), turned around and stalked off with an empty mug in hand, Bard maybe, just maybe was a bit transfixed by his behind. But he had to be honest now, how could one not be stunned by this beauty? The tall, lean figure, with that incredibly long hair and those eyes? Not to speak of those eyebrows, like seriously? Were they even real? Still, no one could ignore such beauty. Or maybe he really was insane and would be better off locked up.

Lost in thought, he barely noticed when Thranduil came back, placed the mug on the table and eventually sat down across from Bard, after what looked like some serious contemplating.

"This may sound weird, but I guess it's one of the fatherly complexes of mine. You look rather - crestfallen. Do you want to talk about it? Or just normal small talking. I'm just worrying whenever someone seems sad and the shop is relatively empty by now, so I thought - but I can also leave if you'd prefer that. And oh - I've nearly forgotten, my name is Thranduil!”

To the end of the baristas little speech his voice grew much higher and quicker, and wasn't that just plain adorable? It was also rather nice to be asked about one's wellbeing by a total stranger, or in his case his crush if he was  20 years younger.

"I wouldn't exactly say crestfallen, but maybe it fits, since my day was rather lousy. It's sometimes hard as a single father, you know, to juggle the life with three children and an exhausting job. My name's Bard, by the way."   
Okay, maybe he had intentionally put in the part about being a single father, but no one had to know that.

"Three children? Oh wow. But yeah, I know what you mean, juggling the life with a child and all that. I could probably count myself to the single father community too, but it is much easier with one child than with three, I imagine", Thranduil said gently, all the while beaming the most beautiful smile Bard had ever seen.

Now it was rather unintentional that a faint smile crept over Bards lips, because single? That was something promising, which also meant that with every second of this conversation he'd grew into a bigger creep.

"Well, I can't exactly judge if it's easier with one or three kids, you know. Hey, how old is your kid anyway?"

"Legolas is 11! He's so sweet and polite, I'm very proud. Oh, I have to sound horrible, but I could go on about him for hours."

"You know, that's rather adorable, but I get what you mean, it wouldn't be that hard to talk about my kids for hours."

"By the way, what do you do for a living, if I'm allowed to ask?"

"I'm a firefighter, but just moved here. Always a tough start."

"Firefighter? Oh, that’s amazing. I've always respected people who choose a career which focuses mainly on helping people; I find that rather honorable."

Bard could practically smell the ~~bonus points~~ insanity.

"Ah nah, it's not that honorable, just a job as any other."

"I wouldn't say that - but oh, I have to go back, do my job, you know." And there it was, the faint blush on Thranduil's cheeks. Bard definitely nailed this conversation stuff. "See you around, I guess."

"Yeah of course, I wouldn't dare to miss coffee that good."

With a big smile on his lips Thranduil turned around and stalked off to the counter. Bard couldn't help it but be affected by that smile and started grinning as he eventually left the little coffee shop.

______

 

It quickly became a habit, Bard went every morning to get some coffee from Mirkwood, even if he worked the night shift. He also never failed to come by after his shifts to take hunger as an excuse to spend some time with Thranduil and chat. They didn't even talk about anything important or of some meaning, but Bard was happy if he got to speak to the barista at all. 

In the process of this he may also accidentally befriended Tauriel, a real sweetheart working for Thranduil, who totally knew Bard had a giant crush on her boss and happily shared every possible information about him. If he didn’t know any better, it seemed not only as if she supported him in his insanity, but was also a bit insane herself. She also told him every two seconds he should just ask Thranduil out on a date, but since Bard was more the 'pine-after-his-crush-from-a-safe-distance' type, he shook his head every time and rather imagined how such a date would go.

 

A few months after their first encounter, Bard brought his children with him to the coffee shop, because today was not only his free day, but Tilda had bugged him for weeks now that she wanted to meet 'the guy with that pretty hair you always talk about'. So, here they were, Bard looking slightly awkward, Tilda practically throwing herself on Thranduil (which was too adorable, because he was so wonderful with children), Sigrid chatting excitedly with Tauriel (and he didn't even want to know about what exactly) and Bain sat next to him hanging on his phone and trying to ignore the madness that was going on.

Moral of the story, never develop a crush on a beautiful barista and certainly don't talk about said crush in front of your kids, because they WILL make you do embarrassing things.

That is also how Bard ended up asking Thranduil out on a date (thanks to everyone involved), which basically sounded like this, "Soo, do you like … since my kids really like you and - you know - goonadatewithme?"

It was humiliating and horrible and probably one of the worst moments in Bards whole life, till Thranduil smiled brighter than the goddamn sun, while a faint blush crept up his cheeks and he said, "Yes, of course. I wondered when you'd ask."

______

 

So, two days later Bard stood in front of a mirror, eyeing himself and freaking out while Tilda told him how pretty he looked.   
"I still can't believe you made me do this." Bard didn't speak to anyone in particular, because really, it was the fault of Tauriel, Sigrid and Tilda all together.

"Don't worry, Da, it's going to be great and I'll look after Bain and Tilda, so you go and have fun." Sigrid was a real sweetheart, just to clarify again. Bard probably wouldn't know what to do without his children (except not get himself into situations like this, but to be honest, he was rather glad the three girls pushed him into this, even though he would never admit it).

"Thanks, Sigrid", Bard whispered against his daughters hair, as he bent down and kissed her on top of her heard. And with some more kisses and hugs he said goodbye to his kids and made his way to Thranduil. On his way there Bard went over the possible outcomes of this evening, ranging from a disaster, to a promise of another date, to breathtaking sex, all over which he freaked out, because really? He hadn't done this for years and even back then he probably wasn't too good at it.

 

All in all, the date was awkward, romantic and very much not what Bard had expected (but it was definitively not a disaster, so that was probably a good sign), but all of that didn't even matter, because Thranduil was a sweet angel and always laughed his beautiful laugh whenever Bard tried his hand at a joke.

When the evening slowly grew to an end, Bard couldn’t lie, he desperately wanted to get Thranduil in a bed minus the clothes, but since it was the first date and all, and -

"I wondered, if you - only if you want to - come home with me? I mean you certainly don’t have to and I don’t want to push anything, because it's just the first date, and I really like you and don't wanna ruin anything, but - what I'm trying to say is, Legolas is at a friends house for the night and I would really like if you'd come with me."  
It was almost hard to follow, when Thranduil basically ran through his little speech, but it was adorable and holy shit, yes! Bard damn well wanted to go home with him.

 

Eventually, the two of them ended up in Thranduils apartment and Thranduil very much on top of Bard. He was currently wrapping his legs around Bards hips, while pressing their lips together. It was messy, but oh so very good and Bard very much liked where this was going.

Bard then stripped Thranduil’s shirt off and carefully stumbled with him in his arms to the bedroom. He lay Thranduil down and while having the chance, pulled off Thranduils pants and underwear, leaving him fully exposed to Bards hungry gaze.

Bard just couldn't resist and bend down, slowly kissing a trail down Thranduils neck, to chest and even further, but shortly before Thranduils pubic hair Bard stopped and went up again. He only did this to enjoy his lovers reaction, as he wrapped his lips around Thranduils nipple and gently sucked on it.

"God, Bard. Fuck me already, please."

"Eager, aren't you?" Bard couldn't help grinning, but rather made himself busy, taking only seconds till he got off his own clothes and found lube and some condoms on the bedside cabinet.

He then circled his index finger over Thranduils entrance, coaxing the most beautiful moans out of him. Bard, being the smug bastard he was, went on with that for several moments, always pleased when he heard another low moan leaving Thranduils mouth.

"Bard, please!" Thranduils voice was so desperate, it was absolutely wonderful.

Bard leaned down, so he could brush his lips over his lovers ear lobe and then whisper quietly, "You have to tell me what exactly you want, Baby."

When he leaned back up again to watch Thranduils face he couldn't help the pleased grin that spread over his lips, while a blush crept up over Thranduils face. It was plain adorable, how he could still be so shy when he was already under Bard, spreading his legs as wide as he could.  

"Please, fuck me open with your fingers." Thranduils voice was barely more than a whisper, but Bard happily obeyed.

So he went from circling his finger over Thranduils entrance, to slowly pushing one inside, certainly enjoying the tight heath. After stretching Thranduils hole as far as he could with just one finger, he slipped in another, making scissoring movements to not only his, but as it seemed also Thranduils pleasure.   
Thranduil was a beautiful sight. He had his eyes closed, his face practically radiating pleasure, there was also some sweat dribbling down his forehead, all while his cock was oh so very hard and the head already an aggressive red.

Mostly because Bard wanted to spare Thranduils cock the agony, and to be honest he couldn't wait to fuck Thranduil into that mattress, he speed the movement of his fingers up a bit and after some time added a third.

It didn't take a long time till even Bard couldn't stand it anymore, pulled out his fingers and pushed his cock inside Thranduils thigh heath and God, it was wonderful. (And he could totally do this on a regular basis, just saying).

Bard quickly found the spot which made Thranduil moan and fall apart so beautifully and so he also speed up the pace of his hips rocking against his lovers.

The plain fact of how beautiful and wrecked Thranduil looked under him only made Bards heart beat faster, pushing his blood effectively right to his cock. When he couldn't resist anymore, he leaned down and captured Thranduils lips in a passionate long kiss, pushing his tongue inside Thranduils warm mouth.

"Bard, I think I’'m -" and with that Bard felt Thranduil tightening around him, which was enough to send him over the edge too.   
Afterwards Bard nearly collapsed onto Thranduil, only managing to pull out and cleaning up their bellies as fast as he could, because, to be honest, he couldn't really be bothered with either anymore.

"Bard?", Thranduils voice was nothing but a faint whisper next to his ear.

"Hmph?"

"I think I’m in love with you."

Bard could clearly hear the smile on Thranduils lips, making it hard to keep his own off of his face.   
"I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you too."


End file.
